Broken
by blueJ129
Summary: Draco gets hurt but is saved by Harry before too much happens. What will they do knowing Draco want's to be a good guy-warning not too gory i had to edit because of my parents but i'll try to make it interesting


**I do not own Harry Potter~Now that that's over...I'm sorry guys but i had to change some of the story...my parents read it T-T, so now they probably think i'm insane or at least my mom does and because i know she'll read this eventually...hi. So now he gets attacked...yah sorry i've been taking so long i got a bunch of plot bunnies running aroung my living room while i'm trying to do my summer reading list...darn those things. I'll try to update faster. Sorry again.**

Draco was walking down the hallway quickly. "Get out of my way!" he shouted at some first years. He'd been like this ever since his first failed attempt to kill Dumbledor. It wasn't like he wanted to do it in the first place, but The Dark Lord was putting more and more preasure on him to get the job done. He even started threatening his family! Draco was about to snap. He'd been spending all his time trying to fix that bloody cabnet, missing meals and classes, he had been taking nutrient and protein potions but those can only go so far.  
'Stupid Potter. Why can't he just...I don't know. This is so unfair! Why didn't i get to choose which side I'm on...Stupid Father. Can't he see that Mother and I don't want this. It's not like there is anything I can do about it though. Like they would trust us...Weaslebee would probably laugh his ass off at the though...Granger might be a little more optomistic about helping. -a Malfoy doesn't ask for help, his father would say- Harry...i don't think he would ever be willing to help me...let alone love me...I'm me and he's him. We wouldn't even get a chance...i mean, we're on opposite sides of the war...' It was about 3 in the afternoon, all of the other students should be in their last class of the day. Draco was late, again, working on the cabnet, but he was Head Boy, so he would just make up some excuse. The castle was silent other than the sound of his expensive dragon skin shoes hitting the cement floor. In a moment of pure exhaustion, he faultered on one of his steps. A second step, no matter how quiet was heard by Draco. There was someone behind him. Draco tried to continue walking without looking tense. Apperently, he failed. The person came up behind him, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him to the floor, his chin colliding with the ground. The man stood to Draco's side so he turned his head unil he could see the face of the man. He recognised him from a Death Eater meeting, though they never talked. "The Dark Lord is getting impatiant with you, little boy," he said. Draco was confused, bu didn't let it show on his face. "What are you doing here? _How _are you even here? Isn't the reason I'm working on that cabnet is so you all can get into the castle?" He asked, still on the ground and unable to move do to the mans boot on his back. "Can you get off of me?" he asked, more of a comand though.  
"I came in through the woods, it's too dangerous for everyone," he replied, "I figured I'd help The Dark Lord by knocking some sense into you." His boot remained firmly on the small of Draco's back. Draco was becoming increasingly nervous. "If The Dark Lord did not send you, you should not be here. You could compromise the whole plan," he said, squirming slightly under the other man...Skringe...Skringe's boot. Skringe only placed more preasure on him.  
"Shut up," skringe growled out as he lifted Draco's body off the ground before pushing his back to the wall and using a sticking charm. The man vanished Draco's shirt and pulled a knife out of his pocket before tracing it along his stomache. He slowly pushed the blade into draco's skin just barely cutting him but enough to make him scream. Skringe traced jagged patterns into draco's skin with his knife. He then dug it deep into the belly button down to the hem of draco's pants. A steady flow of blood came out of his cuts and stain his pale chest and trousers. Skringe brought the knife to Draco's face and cut his cheek before spitting on it. "I suppose you **d****on't** want to kill Dumbledor you filthy blood traitor," said Skringe.  
Draco had gone into a trance like state with the amount of blood he had lost. In truth, he was finding it hard to stay awake.  
'Where's the bloody boy-who-lived when you need him?' Draco thought desprately. Skringe just continued to assalt him. Draco hung there, his blank stare was focused on the ground, hair hanging in front of his face, as a steady stream of tears fell from his eyes, down to his chin, before splashing on the ground. The sound of it seamed amplified to Draco's ears.  
Neither Draco nor Skringe heard the sound of footsteps and quiet murmur's of three people as they rounded the corner. Harry, being one of the three, was quickest to recover and relashio'd Skringe, sending him crashing to the floor. He yelled for Hermione and Ron to get Dumbledor. The man on the ground began to shout profanities at Harry so he stupified him. Harry then ran over to Draco, quick to cast Finite Incantatum, but Draco still didn't move besides falling to his knee's. Harry removed his Gryffindor cloak and layed it over Draco, sitting and pulling him into his lap. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco, pulling him into his chest, while taking the knife away from skringe with the other. Finally able to breathe normaly and surrounded by the warmth of another person , Draco came back using what remained of his adrenalin to stay awake. His tears fell harder and Draco grabbed at Harry and shoved his face into his chest, sobbing. Harry, still stunned, just held him and whispered things into his hair, like, "It's alright, I'm here now, I've got you, you're okay."  
They stayed like that for a short time. Draco closed his eyes and sighed, snuggleing into Harry's chest. Once Draco had stopped crying, Harry took out his wand, seeing this Draco tensed. "Shh, it's okay. I'm just going to levitate you a little so I can carry you to the hospital wing." Draco tried to talk but he couldn't form words. He nodded and hooked his arms around Harry's neck. Harry cast the spell, Draco felt light headed and tingly, some part of him knew it had nothing to do with the spell.  
He lifted Draco and carried him all the way to the hospital wing from the 6th floor. Madam Pomfry and Ron were already there waiting. After sending Ron to get Skringe Harry carried Draco to one of the hospital beds. Once in bed came over, Madam Pomfry was almost touching Draco's head but he screamed and hugged Harry who was still standing beside his bed. Harry looked to whom was standing still shocked by the action. He leaned down to Draco stroking his hair and whispering into his ear, "Shh, it's 're safe, she is going to help you, trust me," Draco's eyes fluttered and he calmed down. Madam Pomfry said he would need to take a potion to help him sleep while she does the exam. Draco began to panic worried that Harry would leave, he, unconsiously, held onto Harry a little tighter. Harry held onto Draco's hand and convince him to drink the potion. "Don't worry Draco, I'll be here the whole time," he said as Draco's mind slipped into darkness.  
Harry watched as she removed his cloak, she became tight lipped and serious, but Harry's expression portrade shock. Draco was cut all over his arms and around his face, Harry refused to look at his stomach. Madam Pomfry knew that the potion would only work for so long and she needed to put all of her concentration into fixing Draco's stomach.  
"Harry, could you be a dear and grab the Healing Salve from the cabnets, thank you," she "asked" of him. Harry had been here so many times that he didn't need to ask where to find it and he was back relatively quick. When he came back she was already fixing his lower half. He breifly wondered how she was going to rub the salve on him and continue casting spells when she gave him a pointed look. He blushed slightly but uncapped the salve so she went back to focusing on Draco. Harry slid the oily substance on to his fingures, it tingled slightly. He went to rub the bruise on Draco's chin. 'His skin is so soft,' Harry thought as he rubbed in the cream and watched the injury disapear slowly. He noticed another one by his collar bone, 'strange how it juts out like that', mouth salivating. He fixed the injuries on his arms and saw a large cut near his hip. Harry loaded a generous amount of cream into the palm of his hand and rubbed Draco's hip almost tenderly, his breathing shallow, he could feel the magic healing the body below him. He looked to Madam Pomfry only to find her watching him with a fasinated look on her face and a slight smile.  
"Did you finish healing him?" Harry asked, curious about the look he was getting.  
"Yes, he'll be fine. He needs to stay here over night though. Good afternoon, . Oh, and happy holiday." She smiled and left the room. Harry cast a quick tempus and found out it was 3:56pm. Dinner would start in about two hours, he would just take a quick nap. He thought about Christmas break, he had planned to go to Ron's, but now...it doesn't matter. He could think about it later. He ignore the blood sains on his shirt and sat in the chair next to Draco's bed. He held Draco's hand in his and felt a low buzz of magic. 'I wonder if my Gryffindor courage will help me be brave enough to convince you of how i feel.' Harry thought as he fell asleep clutching Draco's hand.

**dadada the amazing end...of ch 1**


End file.
